The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia jamensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsarusamo.’
The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The new cultivar ‘Sunsarusamo’ is compact with bushy growth habit and numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Salvia originated from a self-pollination made by the inventors in April, 1998 of a proprietary Salvia selection identified as code number ‘97S34-2,’ not patented. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings and divisions taken at Higashiomi-shi, Shiga, Japan, since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.